


Born to Die

by icriedforyouonthekitchenfloor



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icriedforyouonthekitchenfloor/pseuds/icriedforyouonthekitchenfloor
Summary: Eve post-divorce Niko. It does not follow the storyline of the show. Villanelle tries to find ways to make eve feel better.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Eve cheer up! there is so much beauty around us. Why are you so hung up on a guy you knew you were going to outgrow?"

Eve looks at her best friend and gives him an eye roll. She looks around at the dimly lit pub, that has been there for as long as she could remember. Dark wood paneling, and the same old drunkards that are always there.  
" Yeah, so much beauty around here Bill."  
They both turn to look over at the half passed out regular at the end of the bar and give a knowing look to one another. Eve has just finalized the divorce from her husband now ex Niko. While it was her idea for the divorce, she couldn't help but blame herself for the extent of how much their relationship deteriorated. Eve was fully consumed with her work, which left little to no time for a needy Niko. Had she been a normal housewife, not so consumed with herself, the relationship probably would have worked. Eve always felt safe with Niko, and over the years they grew into a comfortability which often bored her. There was no spark anymore, and frankly, Eve could not remember when there was one. Maybe there never was. The marriage was one a convenience, and she felt a longing need to be "normal". The problem was normal bored Eve to no end.

"I just wonder if I had given him more attention near the end, things wouldn't have gotten so bad"

"We both know attention was not the problem, the man is a wet towel! I never knew what you saw in him, to be honest," Bill assured.

Eve huffed. "Another round?"  
\----  
By the early hours, Eve and Bill went their separate ways. Eve put her keys down when she arrived home to her new studio. "is this my life now?" she wondered. She did her nightly routine and went to bed to sleep off the alcohol. luckily tomorrow was Sunday, and she would have downtime before Monday. Monday she would have to face reality once again. Her work which ultimately ruined her home life. Playing cat and mouse with an assassin takes up a lot of time, and becomes emotionally draining. She couldn't help but wonder what Villianelle was doing right now. Was she killing someone at this very moment, that she would have to deal with on Monday? Was she sleeping? Was she having sex with strangers? The last thought made her frustrated and decided she was done thinking about Villanelle. At least for tonight. 

\-------


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely Saturday night. Villanelle had to celebrate. it's not every day the woman you love divorces her husband. She decided its a great night for fucking a stranger. If it wasn't going to be Eve, she could always pretend. she sets out on a trendy club in downtown London. With alcohol and drugs flowing through the masses it would be an easy lay. She enters an underground makeshift club. Bodies on top of bodies, and people dancing with each other. The smell of sex and drugs is in the air. She heads straight to the bar, downs to shots, and takes a look around. Her eyes go to a woman with dark curly hair. Easier to pretend in the dark. she decides to go in for "the kill" she approaches the woman at the other end of the bar.  
\---  
After two hours of pretending to be interested in what this woman was saying the ended up at the other woman's flat. Villanelle didn't even bother to learn her name. What was the point?  
Upon entering she jumps the other woman with brown curly hair. She kisses her with as much fake enthusiasm she could muster. Eventually, they end up in the woman's bedroom. A big live laugh love tapestry is hanging on the wall. It takes everything in Villanelle not to roll her eyes.  
"I can't believe this is happening!" the dark-haired woman says in between kisses.  
"no talking" Villanelle whispers into her ear. The curly hair woman does not argue. It is not every day you have a virtual goddess in your bed. Villanelle strips from head to toe, as does the other woman.   
"Wow you're beautiful," the woman says  
"I said no talking." Villanelle grabs the woman by her curls and pulls her head in between her legs. Villanelle is laying on her back with her eyes closed, hand firm on the stranger's head. Images of eve flood through her mind. With every lick of her clit, she imagines Eve is the one doing it to her. Villanelle is close now. She thinks of images of Eve taking her unruly hair out of her hair tie bouncing around her shoulders. Villanelle falls over the edge thinking of her love Eve, but quickly comes back to reality realizing she has to deal with this needy stranger. 

Before she was going to return the favor, she checks her phone. It is edging on 3:45 in the morning. She wonders what Eve is doing. In her new studio all alone on her first night of freedom. She hopes she is alone! An instant flood of jealousy and rage comes over her. She jumps out of bed and starts to put her clothes on. 

"Did I do something wrong?" the woman asks.

"I just remembered I have to pick my daughter from school!"

Before the woman could even form a response, her front door was slammed, and Villanelle headed into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Villanelle takes a cab to eve's new studio. when she pulls up she is unimpressed bt the neighborhood. "they really should pay the people hunting me down more" she thinks. Luckily for villanelle Eve's new place is on the level of the building. She walks around the shabby building until she finds Eve's bedroom window. She sees Eve asleep surrounded by a bunch of used tissues, a tissue box, and a bottle of whiskey. Villanelle takes a sigh of relief. "whew no way she got with someone in this state. All this over a lumpy piece of fudge." she rolls her eyes. As much as the reason behind Eve's sadness makes her elated, she doesn't want to see her like this. Villanelle realizes she has to come up with a plan of action to get Eve out of her funk.   
\---  
Eve wakes up around noon with a hangover of the ages. Major cottonmouth, with a headache, to match. After taking a shower to not smell like a sweaty sock anymore. Eve heads to her almost bare empty fridge and takes out a bottle of water. She chugs the water in record timing.   
By the time 1:00 rolls around her doorbell rings. All the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She wasn't expecting visitors, and any anomaly in her life lately puts her on edge.   
She opens the door prepared with a knife in hand. Shes stabbed once. She would again. The first time is always the hardest anyway. No one is there but there is some sort of package at her doorstep. Eve looks around to see if she can find the person that put this at her doorstep. She has a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She knows who this is from without even looking at what it is. She brings the mysterious package inside.  
She locks the door behind her and sets the package down on the counter. She opens the brown paper bag and takes out the full contents. There is an omelet with a side of bacon and a sports drink. There is also the note. Confused by the contents she starts to second guess herself, that someone had delivered someone else's food to her by mistake.  
The note. She stares at it for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and opening it. 

Fell better baby xoxo

Eve immediately knows whose handwriting it is. None other than the assassin she's been tasked with to take down. Villanelle. A rush of fear floods through Eve. "How could she have found out where I live again? Of course, she knows." A wave of anxiety rushes over her again connecting the dots that villanelle also knows that her divorce from Niko has been finalized. The thought of what this news would bring out in Villanelle is terrifying and exciting at the same time. "so far so good. I don't know what I expected." 

Eve eats the full contents of the care package while looking at the note the entire time. She feels better after eating and drinking the sports drink. Eve smells the note. It smells of villanelle that smell that has come to be intoxicating for her. Eve suddenly becomes self-conscious. Villanelle could be watching her right now in theory. She quickly puts the not down, cleans up the rubbish off the table, and settles onto the couch. A lazy Sunday yes. A Sunday without emotional torment no.


End file.
